


Заговор

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Раны лечит любовь. Слова же придают ей форму.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Заговор

Кончики пальцев Итачи почти невесомо очерчивают изгиб свежей раны. Дыхание Кисаме на мгновение перехватывает от мягких прикосновений: боль смешивается с наслаждением.

Вчерашнее сражение с отрядом шиноби Ивагакуре оказалось непривычно сложным, но из-за того и интересным: нечасто удаётся так славно повеселиться. Под конец битвы Кисаме расслабился, посчитав, что одолел всех, но один упрямый до отчаяния юноша на последнем вздохе успел сотворить технику, которая оставила на спине Кисаме глубокую длинную рану.

— Заживать будет долго, — говорит Итачи и опускает руку. Досада тонкой иглой колет грудь Кисаме: ему нравятся болезненно-сладкие прикосновения холодных пальцев. — Я сейчас наложу новую повязку.

— Спасибо, Итачи-сан.

Он лишь кивает в ответ, пускай Кисаме этого и не видит.

Для обработки раны всё готово: и бинты, и припарки, и обеззараживающие мази, и боевые пилюли, обезболивающие и повышающие регенерацию тканей. Итачи раскладывает их перед собой и вновь скользит взглядом по припухшей коже и по ровному шву. Хорошо, что в АНБУ его многому обучили — там он узнал, как правильно зашивать и обрабатывать травмы. Только ему кажется, что этого мало, что нужно нечто другое, большее.

Итачи улыбается собственным мыслям.

Он знает, что им обоим необходимо.

Итачи подаётся вперёд, мягко касается сухими губами свежей раны и что-то тихо шепчет. Кисаме вслушивается в шелест его слов, но ничего не понимает, будто он говорит на другом языке. Кожа Кисаме покрывается прохладной волной мурашек от необычных ощущений, и дыхание невольно учащается.

Итачи не скажет вслух о том, что это маленький заговор. Его мать так делала, когда он был ребёнком: покрывала рубцы легкими поцелуями и что-то шептала в них. Уже позже, когда он подрос, она научила его древним словам из позабытого диалекта коренных жителей их страны и назвала это заговором.

«Тогда, в старые-старые времена, — говорила мать поздними ночами, — мир жил в единстве. Тогда не было страха и боли, не было войн и насильственных смертей. Люди получали раны во время охоты или по случайности, и любящие родственники обращались за помощью к добрым духам, которые нашёптывали им заклинания».

«Но на самом деле, — говорила мама и гладила Итачи по волосам, — важны вовсе не сами слова. Главное то, какие чувства ты в них вкладываешь. Раны лечит любовь. Слова же придают ей форму».

Ребёнком Итачи заворожённо слушал её истории, которые она тихо рассказывала лунными ночами. Повзрослев, он стал относиться к ним как к удивительным сказкам, в которые больше не верил. И только когда в его жизни не осталось никого, кроме Кисаме и растущего вдалеке Саске, он вновь вспомнил о старых легендах.

Итачи снова и снова шепчет одни и те же незнакомые и чужие слова, вкладывая в них свой смысл.

Он хочет, чтобы Кисаме не было больно. Он хочет, чтобы его кожа затянулась как можно скорее. Он хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо.

— Теперь заживёт быстрее, — говорит Итачи со слабой улыбкой и вновь проводит пальцами по изгибу шва, будто так он поможет словам, наполненным собственным смыслом, впитаться в кожу.

— Спасибо, Итачи-сан, — повторяет Кисаме, чувствуя странную лёгкость в груди.


End file.
